Bill Blaster
Bill Blasters are the little cannons that the Bullet Bills are launched from. There are also bigger Bill Blasters that launch Banzai Bills. Standing next to one will prevent them from firing a Bullet Bill, similar to how Piranha Plants won't come out of Pipes if Mario is standing next to one. In games like Super Mario World and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the characters do not see the Bullet Bills being launched from any Bill Blasters. In the New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy games Mario can see Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills being launched away. Appearances Super Mario Bros. This marked the first appearance of this enemy. Here, they were originally called Turtle Cannons. They first appeared in World 5-1. They also appear in World 5-2, World 7-1, World 8-2, and World 8-3. They are located in areas that are quite difficult to navigate through. They can be seen placed on the ground or above the player, which could result in the player getting hit if they jump. If the player is directly above one or completely within a sprite box beside one, they will not fire. Paper Mario series In Paper Mario, Bill Blasters are mainly fought in Koopa Bros. Fortress after the Koopa Bros. activate them onto Mario and his friends. Mario and co. should avoid the incoming Bullet Bills and attack the Bill Blasters. In battle, the Bill Blasters mainly attack by launching one or two Bullet Bills at a time. It is wise to use Bombette's Bomb attack to deal more damage to them. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Bill Blasters are seen in the Pirate's Grotto. They act very much the same as they did in the previous game. The Bill Blasters have high defense and are impervious to fire so the best way to take them out is with Piercing Blow or Bobbery's Bomb technique. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Bill Blasters are enemies that appear on the Beanbean Kingdom side of Stardust Fields. Although they are not present outside of battle, they accompany Fighter Flies. Bill Blasters attack by shooting Bullet Bills that can be dodged or counterattacked. It attack directionally to the brother that it is facing. Bill Blasters deal regular damage on Mario and Luigi's jump, hammer and hand techniques. They can be healed with Mario's fire techniques and Luigi's thunder techniques. After battle, it may drop a Mushroom. Statistics Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga= |-| Paper Mario= Gallery BillBlasterCard_(116).png|A Bill Blaster Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Navigation }} de:Willi-Blaster fr:Bill Boum es:Lanza Bill it:Cannone Bill pl:Bullet bill cannon nl:Bill Blaster da:Bill Blaster no:Bill Blaster Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bowser's Weaponry Category:Objects Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies